What makes a family
by HopeInMyHeart
Summary: A glimpse of what life was like, when Regina became a mom.
1. Chapter 1

_"You really have changed." Henry tightly wrapped his arms around Regina, and she drew In a deep breath. It had been so long since she had held her boy, and in that moment, she wished for time to be still again._

**Eleven years earlier**

"It'd be within your best interest to help me with this, Mr. Gold."  
"And _why_ would I do that?" Mr. Gold perches himself on the edge of the center table in her office.  
"It's seems to me you've got a bit of a reputation in our town, a little good will could go a long way for you." Regina begins, making no motion to get up from behind her desk.

"Who says I'm looking to change, Madame Mayor?"

"Do it and I will see to it that you're handsomely rewarded." She says quickly.  
"I have everything I need" Gold rolls his eyes, and turns toward the door.

"Not _everything_." Regina folds her hands In front of her,never losing her cool.  
"that parcel of land that I own. You've been after it for years. Do this for me, and it's yours."

Golds eyes go wide at this offer. "If I own that land-"  
"Yes yes it will make you the primary property holder in Storybrooke." Regina interrupts rolling her eyes.

"Essentially, I'd own the town." Gold flashes a smile that makes her skin crawl.  
"Now, what is it that I can do for you? What could possibly be so important, that it would have you bargaining your share of the land In town, Madame Mayor? He eyes her carefully.

Regina takes a deep breath. "I want a child."

"You do, do you?" Gold emits a chuckle and raises an eyebrow.  
She bristles at his condescending tone, and then steels herself, staring back at him.  
"Yes."  
"Well, you wouldn't be my first pick for mother of the year." he muses, but life certainly is full of surprises, isn't it?"  
"Do we have a deal or not?" Regina snaps, slightly losing the grip on her patience.  
Gold extends his hand. "We do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Please feel free to read/review :)**

* * *

"it's been months, Gold. _Months._" Regina shakes her head angrily, as he stands in her doorway. "I am truly starting to think you don't actually have what it takes to make this happen."

"Are you _doubting_ me, Madame Mayor?" Gold says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you've certainly given me plenty of reason to do just that." She mutters.

"Need I remind you, Madame Mayor, that unlike the precious apples you take such supreme care of, that children do not grow on trees. I'd advise you to practice a little more patience."

Regina opens her mouth to speak, but Gold continues. "_Please._"

Regina's arms uncross, and her defenses fall momentarily before he turns to leave.

"I'll be in touch." He says cooly.

Regina stands in the foyer after she slams the door. Her fists are clenched in frustration. The silence in the expansive house is extremely unnerving. For the first time since arriving in Storybrooke, something was out of her control. The thing she wanted most in the world could not be summoned by magic, and infuriated her to no end.

She breathes deeply, and climbs the stairs to peer into the smaller room across from her own. She stands in the doorway, and pictures what it will be like, once her child finally arrives. A tinge of fear and anxiety stirs in her stomach, at the thought of Gold possibly betraying her. "_So help him"_, she thinks to herself, "_if he does, there wont be a place for him to hide"._

She swallows hard, banishing the idea that she is being set up for betrayal, and focuses her thoughts on the idea that sometime soon, there would, in fact be a child in the house. She glances at the bare bedroom, and realizes there is a long list of tasks to accomplish before her child actually arrives. She allows herself to smile, ever so slightly, and closes the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing." She murmurs to herself qn hour later, standing outside of "Storybrooke Baby and Child" She smooths her hair, and confidently walks into the store.

"Mayor Mills, what a...surprise... to see you here!" the cashier at the register straightens up nervously. "What brings you into our store today?"

Regina glances around defensively. "I.. need a few things." she says, a moment later. "For a child. A baby. I need things that a baby would need."

Inwardly she groans, as she hears herself sounding unbelievably unglued standing in the store.

The cashier smiles with surprise. "I had no idea you were expecting, Madame Mayor- Cong-

"My business is _my_ business" Regina says cutting her off. "Now, can we get to it?"

* * *

Several hundred dollars later, Regina arrives back home, and surveys the array of boxes and bags around her. Her child would want for nothing. She kneels down, and picks up a plush horse from one of the bags, smiling to herself. "_It would be a crime,_ she thinks to herself, "_to not teach the child to ride"_.

Her daydream, of riding on horseback with her child is suddenly interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. She straightens up, and sets the horse down, before answering the door.

"Gold." She says flatly. "Back so soon?"

He smiles tightly. "I just came to tell you that it _will_ happen. This evening. Be at the town line at 11:00. Bring the deed to my land, and the child will be delivered to you.

He turns to leave, before she can respond.


End file.
